gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Sectionals (Competition)
Sectionals is the first round of the Show Choir Competition. The winning team move onto the Regional competition. 1992 Midwest Show Choir Sectionals Competitors The Singsations *'Piano Man' by Billy Joel sung by Bryan Ryan Results 1st Place *The Singsations 2009 Midwest Show Choir Sectionals performing Don't Rain on My Parade.]] performing You Can't Always Get What You Want.]] Assigned Theme/Rule Ballad Venue Buckeye Civic Auditorium, Western Ohio High School Judges *Rod Remington *Candace Dystra *Donna Landries Competition Jane Addams Academy *'And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going' from Dreamgirls. Sung by Jane Addams Academy *'Proud Mary' by Creedence Clearwater Revival. Sung by Jane Addams Academy Haverbrook School for the Deaf *'Don't Stop Believin'' by Journey. Sung by Haverbrook School for the Deaf New Directions Planned *'And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going' from Dreamgirls. Sung by Mercedes Jones *'Proud Mary' by Creedence Clearwater Revival. Sung by New Directions *'Don't Stop Believin'' by Journey. Sung by New Directions Performed *'Don't Rain on My Parade '''from ''Funny Girl. Sung by Rachel Berry *'You Can't Always Get What You Want' by The Rolling Stones. Sung by New Directions *'Somebody to Love' by Queen. Sung by New Directions (offscreen) Results 1st Place *New Directions (3 Votes for 1st Place) 2nd Place *Jane Addams Academy (2 Votes for 2nd Place, 1 Vote for Last Place) Last Place *Haverbrook School for the Deaf (2 Votes for Last Place, 1 Vote for 2nd Place) 2010 West Central Sectionals performing The Living Years.]] performing Hey, Soul Sister.]] performing (I've Had) The Time of My Life.]] and New Directions performing Valerie.]] Venue Buckeye Civic Auditorium, Western Ohio High School Assigned Theme/Rule Youth Judges *Pete Sosnowski (Head Judge) Competition The Hipsters *'The Living Years' by Mike & The Mechanics. Sung by The Hipsters Warblers *'Hey, Soul Sister '''by ''Train. Sung by Blaine Anderson with the Warblers New Directions *'(I've Had) The Time of My Life' by Billy Medley and Jennifer Warnes. Sung by Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray with New Directions *'Valerie' . Cover by Mark Ronson ft. Amy Winehouse. Sung by Santana Lopez with New Directions Results 1st Place *New Directions *The Warblers Last Place *The Hipsters 2011 Western Ohio Show Choir Sectionals performing Buenos Aires.]] performing Survivor/I Will Survive.]] performing Man in the Mirror.]] Venue The April Rhodes Civic Pavilion, William McKinley High School Assigned Theme/Rule Classics Judges *Brandi Englebert *Dorothy Saunders *Tickles the Clown Competition Unitards *'Buenos Aires' from Evita. ''Sung by Harmony and the Unitards. Troubletones *'Survivor/I Will Survive by Destiny's Child/Gloria Gaynor. Sung by Santana Lopez, Mercedes Jones, Brittany Pierce and Sugar Motta with the Troubletones. New Directions *ABC' by ''Jackson 5. Sung by Tina Cohen-Chang, Kurt Hummel, Mike Chang, and Quinn Fabray with New Directions. *'Control' by Janet Jackson. Sung by Artie Abrams and Blaine Anderson with Quinn Fabray and New Directions. *'Man in the Mirror' by Michael Jackson. Sung by Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman, Sam Evans, Blaine Anderson, Mike Chang, and Artie Abrams with New Directions. Results 1st Place *New Directions 2nd Place *The Troubletones 3rd Place *The Unitards 2012 Western Ohio Show Choir Sectionals after Live While We're Young performance.]] .]] performing ''Gangnam Style.]] Assigned Theme Foreign Venue The April Rhodes Civic Pavilion, William McKinley High School Judges *Stan Cook *Harrison Paolucci *Allison Metcalf Competition Dalton Academy Warblers *'Whistle' by Flo Rida. Sung by Hunter with Dalton Academy Warblers. *'Live While We're Young' by One Direction. Sung by Sebastian with Dalton Academy Warblers. The Rosedale Mennonites *'Over the River and Through the Wood / She'll Be Coming 'Round the Mountain' by Lydia Maria Child / Carl Sandburg. Sung by Rosedale Mennonites. New Directions *'Gangnam Style' by PSY. Sung by Tina Cohen-Chang with New Directions. Results 1st Place *Dalton Academy Warblers 2nd Place *The Rosedale Mennonites 3rd Place *New Directions (Disqualified) Real Results 1st Place *New Directions 2nd Place *The Rosedale Mennonites 3rd Place *Dalton Academy Warblers (Disqualified) 2014 Western Ohio Sectional Championship Assigned Theme *Unknown Venue The April Rhodes Civic Pavilion, William McKinley High School Judges *Rod Remington *Donna Landries *Butch Melman Competition The Falconers *'Broken Wings' by Mr. Mister. Sung by The Falconers. Vocal Adrenaline *'We Built This City' by Starship. Sung by Clint with Vocal Adrenaline. *'Mickey' by Toni Basil. Sung by Clint with Vocal Adrenaline. New Directions *'Take Me to Church' by Hozier. Sung by Skylar, Jane, Kitty and Roderick with New Directions. *'Chandelier' by Sia. Sung by Madison, Kitty and Jane with New Directions. *'Come Sail Away' by Styx. Sung by Kitty, Madison, Mason and Spencer with New Directions. Results 1st Place *New Directions 2nd Place *Vocal Adrenaline 3rd Place *The Falconers Gallery glee-sectionals.jpg Glee-Episode-13-Sectionals.jpg Glee-sectionals f.jpg Don't Rain On My Parade (Rachel).jpg 262px-Ep 13 Don't Rain on My Parade 3.jpg Parade.jpg Dont rain on my parade.png RachelParade.png Finchelsectionalsycagwyw.png Sectionalsxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.jpg YouCantAlwaysGetWhatYouWant.gif WOSC Pamphlets.png WOSC Location and event.png WOSC List of performers.png WOSC Banner.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-24-14h14m57s197.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-24-14h14m52s130.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-24-14h14m46s78.png Tumblr mkszed8xBE1s2pthqo3 250.gif tumblr_mbjvllUq3X1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mbjvllUq3X1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mbjvllUq3X1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mbjvllUq3X1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_mbjvllUq3X1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_mbjvllUq3X1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_mbjvllUq3X1ra5gbxo8_250.gif Tumblr mbk303axgU1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mbk303axgU1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mbk303axgU1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mbk303axgU1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mbk303axgU1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mbk303axgU1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mbk303axgU1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mbk303axgU1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mbjmignqI01ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mbjkjmqACm1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mbjkjmqACm1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mbjkjmqACm1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mbjkjmqACm1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mbjd7ljONM1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mbjd7ljONM1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mxt515W0E71srxi9mo1 250.gif Rainonmyparade.jpg Ep 13 Don't Rain on My Parade 3.jpg DROMPRachel.jpg don'train.jpg Don't rain on my parade.png S01E13 - 03 - You Can't Always Get What You Want - 04.jpg 9 YOU CANT ALWAYS GET WHAT YOU WANT.jpg Ep 13 You Can't Always Get What You Want 1.jpg Sectionals.jpg You-Cant-Always.png You can't always.jpg Episode 13.PNG ucant.png Youcantalwaysgetwhatyouwant.jpg 113sectrsbackturned.png tumblr_mbk303axgU1ra5gbxo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mbk303axgU1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mbk303axgU1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mbk303axgU1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mbk303axgU1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_mbk303axgU1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_mbk303axgU1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_mbk303axgU1ra5gbxo8_250.gif Valerie111.jpg ValerieBike.gif Valeriesectionals.gif ValerieBikeDance.gif 224px-Ep 9 Valerie 10.jpg TTOMLFabrevans.jpg 300px-Warblers - Hey, Soul Sister.jpg Hey Soul Sister.jpg Glee-darren-hey-soul-sister.jpg Soulsister4.jpg Soulsister2.jpg The Hipsters.png The Hipsters.jpg Hipsters - The Living Years.jpg I've Had Fabrevans.png FabrevansTOML.png FabrevansSpecialEducation.png Tumblr mxt515W0E71srxi9mo4 250.gif Bike dances.gif Tumblr li6lrbv6Ef1qf9qrz.gif 76412_10150103381280681_217541345680_7779543_7638112_n.jpg Ep 9 Valerie_10.jpg Glee-209-1.jpg Glee-special-education.jpg Picture-3.jpg brittana-glee-santana-lopez-valerie-Favim.com-235355.gif santanasingingvalerie.gif Butt.png NAYVAL.png VALGIFFFFFF.gif Bramwho Alwayson brittissantana'svalerie brittana.gif santana think.gif tumblr mkgh7bQPGj1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr mkgh7bQPGj1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif tumblr mkgh7bQPGj1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif tumblr mkgh7bQPGj1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif tumblr mkgh7bQPGj1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif tumblr mkgh7bQPGj1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif tumblr mkgh7bQPGj1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif SANVALERIE.jpg tumblr mieik0caPu1qmjbapo5 r2 250.gif Tumblr mkgh7bQPGj1ra5gbxo1 250.gif SANSANSAN.png lauren valerie66.jpg lauren valerie67.jpg lauren valerie68.jpg lauren valerie689.jpg lauren valerie70.jpg lauren valerie71.jpg lauren valerie72.jpg lauren valerie73.jpg lauren valerie74.jpg lauren valerie75.jpg lauren valerie.jpg lauren valerie2.jpg lauren valerie3.jpg lauren valerie4.jpg lauren valerie5.jpg lauren valerie7.jpg lauren valerie8.jpg lauren valerie6.jpg lauren valerie9.jpg lauren valerie10.jpg lauren valerie11.jpg lauren valerie12.jpg lauren valerie13.jpg lauren valerie14.jpg lauren valerie15.jpg lauren valerie16.jpg lauren valerie17.jpg lauren valerie18.jpg lauren valerie19.jpg lauren valerie20.jpg lauren valerie21.jpg lauren valerie22.jpg lauren valerie24.jpg lauren valerie23.jpg lauren valerie25.jpg lauren valerie26.jpg lauren valerie27.jpg lauren valerie28.jpg lauren valerie29.jpg lauren valerie30.jpg lauren valerie31.jpg lauren valerie32.jpg lauren valerie33.jpg lauren valerie34.jpg lauren valerie35.jpg lauren valerie47.jpg lauren valerie456.jpg lauren valerie48.jpg lauren valerie49.jpg lauren valerie50.jpg lauren valerie51.jpg lauren valerie52.jpg lauren valerie53.jpg lauren valerie54.jpg lauren valerie55.jpg lauren valerie56.jpg lauren valerie57.jpg lauren valerie58.jpg lauren valerie59.jpg lauren valerie60.jpg lauren valerie61.jpg lauren valerie62.jpg lauren valerie63.jpg lauren valerie64.jpg lauren valerie36.jpg lauren valerie37.jpg lauren valerie38.jpg lauren valerie39.jpg lauren valerie65.jpg lauren valerie40.jpg lauren valerie41.jpg lauren valerie42.jpg lauren valerie43.jpg lauren valerie44.jpg lauren valerie45.jpg tumblr msgyfxQ5sr1rzmt8uo6 r1 250.gif tumblr msgyfxQ5sr1rzmt8uo4 250.gif tumblr msgyfxQ5sr1rzmt8uo1 250.gif tumblr msgyfxQ5sr1rzmt8uo3 250.gif tumblr msgyfxQ5sr1rzmt8uo8 r1 250.gif tumblr msgyfxQ5sr1rzmt8uo7 r1 250.gif tumblr msgyfxQ5sr1rzmt8uo2 250.gif tumblr msgyfxQ5sr1rzmt8uo5 250.gif naya-river-valerie-400x300.jpg Valeriesantana.gif valerie sanatna .png Santana-valerie.jpg Ep_9_(I've_Had)_the_Time_of_My_Life_3.jpg I've_Had_The_Time_Of_My_Life.jpg Fabrevans6.gif 24ghjghj.jpg 25gjjk.jpg 28bkhjk.jpg 47vjm.jpg 48.jpg Fabrevans-2x09-Special-Education-sam-and-quinn-17372301-1280-720.jpg GleeSpecEdQuinnandSam.jpg Tumblr ldzs1itwO11qbfc1xo1 500 large.jpg I've_had_the_time_of_my_life.gif time life.png TTOMLSam.jpg TTOMLQuinn.jpg TTOMLFinchel.jpg TTOMLBrittany.jpg 673810_1301212900342_full.jpg tumblr_mk6pey1Dni1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mk6pey1Dni1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mk6pey1Dni1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mk6pey1Dni1ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mk6pey1Dni1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mk6pey1Dni1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mk6pey1Dni1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mk6pey1Dni1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mp1qw5nWJ71qbdpqqo7_250.gif i've had the time of my life.jpg i've had the time of my life.png the time of my life.png Stunned-puck.png Lipstick-stains-blaine.png Hey,soulsister.png glee-hey-soul-sister_37n2x_1kqhg8.jpg Warblers_-_Hey,_Soul_Sister.jpg D.jpg 11-24-2010-9-15-14-AM.jpg original..jpg HSSBlaine.jpg glee-Hey soul sister.JPG tumblr_mk5e2fPIDu1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mk5e2fPIDu1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mk5e2fPIDu1ra5gbxo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mk5e2fPIDu1ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mk5e2fPIDu1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mk5e2fPIDu1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mk5e2fPIDu1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mk5e2fPIDu1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif Vlcsnap-2013-02-20-21h23m07s226.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-20-21h23m19s94.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-20-21h23m11s21.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-20-21h23m14s46.png tumblr_mk5bvi7peG1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mk5bvi7peG1ra5gbxo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mk5bvi7peG1ra5gbxo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mk5bvi7peG1ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mk5bvi7peG1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mk5bvi7peG1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mk5bvi7peG1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-15h30m09s121.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-15h30m01s51.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-15h29m56s252.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-15h29m49s182.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-15h29m43s77.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-15h32m30s251.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-15h32m25s206.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-15h32m14s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-15h32m10s53.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-15h31m59s204.png 2011 Sectionals.png Buenos aires.png Buenos A.jpeg Buenos Aires 1.jpg Buenos Aires-001.jpg Tumblr msd3dmSxBG1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr msd3dmSxBG1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr msd3dmSxBG1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr msd3dmSxBG1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr msd3dmSxBG1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr msd3dmSxBG1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr msd3dmSxBG1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr msd3dmSxBG1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr_msdnzrKxHv1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_msdnzrKxHv1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_msdnzrKxHv1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_msdnzrKxHv1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_msdnzrKxHv1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_msdnzrKxHv1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_msdnzrKxHv1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_msdnzrKxHv1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mrsxmm9AqO1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mrsxmm9AqO1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mrsxmm9AqO1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mrsxmm9AqO1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mrsxmm9AqO1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mrsxmm9AqO1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mrsxmm9AqO1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mrsxmm9AqO1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif Tumblr mrr85q7WsS1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mrr85q7WsS1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mrr85q7WsS1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mrr85q7WsS1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mrr85q7WsS1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mrr85q7WsS1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mrr85q7WsS1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mrr85q7WsS1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mxt515W0E71srxi9mo7 250.gif 51JVH5wbE0L. SS500 .jpg HarmonyBA6.png HarmonyBA5.png HarmonyBA3.png HarmonyBA2.png HarmonyBA.png The Unitards 353.png 225767607_640.jpg 261203395_640.jpg 3063687309_1_5_2QKmIPai.gif Harmony_1;.jpg s640x480 (1).jpg s640x480 (2).jpg tumblr_lvtce4b90O1qkd8vm_frame1.jpg BAHarmony.jpg Bueno Aires 6.png Bueno Aires 5.png Bueno Aires 4.png Bueno Aires 3.png Bueno Aires 2.png Bueno Aires 1.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-23-18h37m45s78.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-23-18h37m46s91.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-23-18h37m44s63.png Bueno Aires 9.png Bueno Aires 8.png Bueno Aires 7.png Tumblr mrhvl1AVBi1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mrhvl1AVBi1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mrhvl1AVBi1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mrhvl1AVBi1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mrhvl1AVBi1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mrhvl1AVBi1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mrhvl1AVBi1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mrhvl1AVBi1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif trouble-tones.jpg troube-tones1.jpg troubetones3.jpg Glee-troubletones-survivor.jpg 261224821 640.jpg I Will Survivor.jpg TroubleSIWS.jpg MercedesSIWS.jpg TroubleSIWS2.jpg Glee-Survivor-I-Will-Survive-Official-Video.jpg survivor i will survive.png SurvivorSugar2.gif SurvivorSugar1.gif Tumblr_lzyly1qRYk1r03hvno1_250.gif SurvivorS9.gif SurvivorS8.gif SurvivorS7.gif SurvivorS6.gif SurvivorS5.gif SurvivorS4.gif SurvivorS3.gif SurvivorS2.gif SurvivorS1.gif SurvivorM9.gif SurvivorM8.gif SurvivorM7.gif SurvivorM6.gif SurvivorM5.gif SurvivorM4.gif SurvivorM3.gif SurvivorM2.gif SurvivorM1.gif SurivivngB.gif HoldOnToSixteenFaveScene.png Mybbgirlsdancingatsectionals brittana.gif s:iws.gif Tumblr my6y3dpM7x1qd5s0eo1 250.gif Kurtina.gif Glee+S3E8+16.jpg tumblr m6pig1tbfm1rpjh7do1 500.gif Tumblr m53zeaH5on1qlujf1o4 250.gif tumblr m2jho47R7N1qa5w9eo1 250.gif Kurt Jumping.jpg kurttina.jpg abcccc.png ABCSam.png ABCMike.png ABCKurt.png ABCQuinn.png ABCTina.png ABCEasyas.png ABCCover4.png ABCMike.jpg ABCTina.jpg ABCTike.jpg ABCQuinn.jpg ABCKurt.jpg ABCKlaine.jpg QuinnC.png ControlBlaine.gif BlaineSamC.png ArtieC.png Control-HOTS.png Controlstill.PNG Quinn has control.png CaptureControl1.PNG CaptureControl2.PNG CaptureControl3.PNG CaptureControl4.PNG CaptureControl5.PNG CaptureControl6.PNG CaptureControl7.PNG CaptureControl8.PNG Controljump.png ControlBlaine.jpg ControlArtie.jpg ControlQuinn.jpg Q-Control.jpg Glee-gifs-glee-28110250-500-217.gif Tumblr lvzgccE79B1686r22crfo1 500.png SamMITM.png PuckMITM.png NDMITM.png FinnMITM.png BlaineMITM.png ArtieMITM.png Man-in the-Mirror.jpg vlcsnap-2011-12-07-12h43m15s66.png MAN1.jpg MAN2.gif Gangnamstyle111.jpg Gangnamstylejenna2 (2).jpg Whistle17.gif Whistle16.gif Whistle15.gif Whistle14.gif Whistle13.gif Whistle12.gif Whistle11.gif Whistle10.gif Whistle9.gif Whistle8.gif Whistle6.gif Whistle4.gif Whistle3.gif Whistle2.gif Whistle.gif HunterWhistle.png Whistle1.png LiveWhileWe'reYoung.gif LiveWhileWe'reYoung2.gif LiveWhileWe'reYoung3.gif LiveWhileWe'reYoung4.gif LiveWhileWe'reYoung5.gif LiveWhileWe'reYoung6.gif LiveWhileWe'reYoung7.gif LiveWhileWe'reYoung8.gif LiveWhileWe'reYoung9.gif GleeOneDirectionLiveWhileWereYoungVideo.jpg RosedaleAmerica.jpg vlcsnap-2013-03-02-08h09m23s114.png Tumblr n1qmvlqQKL1ra5gbxo9 250.gif Tumblr n1qmvlqQKL1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr n1qmvlqQKL1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr n1qmvlqQKL1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n1qmvlqQKL1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr n1qmvlqQKL1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n1qmvlqQKL1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n1qmvlqQKL1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Vlcsnap-2012-12-10-20h41m49s132.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-10-20h41m47s116.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-10-20h41m46s99.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-10-20h41m42s66.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-10-20h41m40s40.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-10-20h41m39s24.png WHISTLEGLEE.png tumblr_mn4gxjIlwP1qidrf8o7_250.gif 408 001727.jpg LiveWhileWe'reYoung-Sebastian.gif tumblr_inline_mfxgep5BwoX1rxe9wi.gif tumblr_mn4gxjIlwP1qidrf8o3_250.gif 1151035_1354504338708_full.jpg glee0408-2733.jpg GST.JPG tumblr_mdfzi4zLL21qg25zco2_1280.jpg tumblr_mdfzi4zLL21qg25zco3_1280.jpg Gangnamstylejenna2 (1).jpg Gangnam444.jpg Gangnamstyle333.jpg Tumblr meamucjEI61qkxuj7o6 1280.jpg Tumblr meamucjEI61qkxuj7o7 1280.jpg Martanafaint.gif Schermafbeelding 2013-01-29 om 00.48.39.png.jpg lollolololo!sectionals.png tumblr mlkwx0FG9W1qdu86bo4 250.gif KittyGangnamStyle1.gif KittyGangnamStyle2.gif KittyGangnamStyle3.gif KittyGangnamStyle4.gif KittyGangnamStyle5.gif KittyGangnamStyle6.gif tumblr mma8ldkyrB1r350t5o5 250.gif SugarNr48.gif gangam style.png Britt gangnam style.gif Roderick Take Me to Church 1.jpg Roderick Take Me to Church 2.jpg Roderick Take Me to Church 3.jpg Roderick Take Me to Church 4.jpg Roderick Take Me to Church 5.jpg Roderick Take Me to Church 6.jpg Roderick Take Me to Church 7.jpg Roderick Take Me to Church 8.jpg Roderick Take Me to Church 9.jpg Take Me to Church.jpg Roderick Chandelier 1.jpg Roderick Chandelier 2.jpg Madison Mason Come Sail Away.jpg New Directions Come Sail Away 1.jpg New Directions Come Sail Away 2.jpg Category:Competitions